Not Under Control
by justbeache
Summary: Set during Under Control - Stefan & Elena in her bedroom after the party.  And the last scene with Damon and Stefan. added chapter 3, Blood Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I was watching Under Control last night and decided to extend the scene in Elena's bedroom (after the party) where Stefan is telling Elena that he's afraid of hurting her.

And a little bit of the end scene with Damon and Stefan. To me this explains how he succumbs to the blood that Damon left him, how he justifies giving in to his cravings.

* * *

"I'm afraid of what I could do to you." He tells her cringing over having to admit to her what he was feeling.

"I'm not. I'm not. Stefan, I'm not." Elena chats like a mantra in between kisses.

"I love you so much." So much hurt in his voice as he holds her to him.

"I love you too." Elena tells him back trying not to cry as she clings to him, fearful that he might disappear from her.

"I need to get out of here." Finally pulling away from her

"No. please stay." She begs him, pulling him to her.

"Elena." He protests as she leads him back over to her bed before removing his jacket and kissing him.

"Let me take your mind off the pain you're feeling." Continuing to kiss him and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"This is not a good idea right now. I'm not in control." He tells her still trying to protect her. "You saw what happened here earlier today, when I almost lost control." Pointing to the wall he had thrown himself into.

"Shhh. Just let go, I know you won't hurt me." Reaching for his zipper and taking down his pants."I want to make you feel better."

Before she could even blink she was on her back, her dress raised over hips and her panties ripped away.

He was on top and inside her in the next second making her cry out from the suddenness of his penetration. He tries to slow down but the demon he has fought all day has been unleashed.

"Elena. I can't stop." His arms braced on each side of her as he starts pumping into her body.

"Then don't, just fuck me." Wrapping her legs around him and grasping onto his arms.

Maybe it was the animal way he was taking her or the fact that she had never seen him like this but it doesn't take long before her inner walls start to clench around him signaling her release.

Elena moves her hands around Stefan's neck, bringing his lips to hers.

He's close too, tearing his lips away from hers and kissing down her neck, the urge to bite starting to overwhelm him. She cries out her release and he lets himself go too. He feels the blood rushing to his face as he fights against the urge to bit her, at the last second he turns his head into his bicep and bites down.

Stefan feels slightly better after such a powerful release but that quickly fades as the guilt starts to seep in and he realizes what he's done. He hadn't even undressed her or made sure she was ready for him. He had just taken. And he had almost bitten her.

"God, are you ok?" His voice filled with remorse.

"Stefan, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." Kissing his lips and soothing his face. He returns her kiss for a second before rolling off her and onto his back on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Feeling a total meltdown coming on. Sitting up, kissing her forehead. "I have to go home." He tells her as he starts pulling on his clothes.

"Stefan." She says, a little stunned that he's leaving but not wanting him to know how worried she is about him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok." He tells her, kissing her briefly on the lips before disappearing out the window.

* * *

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean, global crisis. It seems uncle John has a..." Damon trails off as he sees the utter despair on his brothers face. "You don't look so good. It's different this time, the need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." Damon sets his glass down, trailing his finger down the side.

"Have a good night brother." Damon tells him, as he leaves the room.

Stefan walks over, picks up the glass of blood and slowly takes a drink. He feels calmer now, than he's felt in days. 'Yes, he could do this, he could have human blood, and Elena wouldn't have to know. He could have both things that his body craved. Human blood and Elena', he reasoned with himself. 'Why not. He could control this. He knew he could.'

* * *

A/N

This was intended to be a one shot. But I was thinking about continuing through Miss Mystic Falls and possibly even Bloodlines. Let me know what you think by PM or in reviews.

Also, I'm going to finish Existential Crisis, just trying to find a necessary muse or a plot bunny to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so I decided to skip to Blood brothers instead of adding Ms. Mystic into this mix. I am working on a collaboration with another FF author for that episode that will be rated T and will be a one shot based on the UST between D/E.

I WTUI (wrote this under influence) so I hope it doesn't suck and please forgive any typos, 6 drinks in 2 hours tend to do make me think the world is mine, and especially Stefan, for the taking! Lol

* * *

Blood brothers: Elena's POV

Upon finding the basement empty except for Stefan's ring, I instinctively knew, based on the stories he has just told me, where he had gone.

I found Stefan at the quarry, he seemed so lost, and he could barely stand from starving himself for 4 days. I was really scared that I was going to lose him. I had never heard him talk about letting himself die before today.

I had come close to losing him before, several times he had come close to dying at the hands of others but never by his own hand.

And then there was the time he had told me that he was leaving town to keep me safe, but this was different, this was him wanting to end his life and by the same definition our life together.

I couldn't let him. I had to try anything to save him. Counting on him responding to my own pain, I told him the story of my parents and how I was responsible for them dying. Given him the choice to continue fighting, or to end his existence. He chose to live and be with me.

So relieved and ecstatic that we had made it through this latest life and death encounter, we kissed, and kissed some more. We were both so happy to be in each others arms. But I knew he needed to eat and so I encouraged him to go hunt, and told him that I would wait for him right here at the quarry.

Walking back to the house together we couldn't stop touching each other, it had been days since we had been together, together and I needed to be with him, in his bed. He tells me before we go inside that he needs to talk with Damon and I understood.

Stefan, always concerned about others, wanted to let his brother know that he was back and everything was going to be okay.

Walking into the living room, and encountering Damon. I quickly excuse myself so they can talk. All the while, reminding Stefan that I would be waiting. I walk away, leaving them alone.

I had been sleeping in Stefan's room during his time in the basement and I went straight to the drawer where I kept my extra clothes. Pulling out a nightie that I had been saving for a special occasion. I went into the bathroom and changed, brushing my teeth and hair, getting ready for our reunion.

It was a baby doll nightie in black, it had bra top and sheer bottom. I added the black lace thong bottoms and checked myself in the mirror before heading to the bedroom. I stretch out across the bed, ass exposed to the door, I waited for Stefan to come up to his room to surprise him.

He enters the room and finds me laying across his bed. I turn, looking over my shoulder at him. He studies me for a minute before responding to my obvious invitation.

"God ,you look amazing." he tells me as he walks over to the bed staring before he starts running his hands over my body, in between kissing my lips and kissing down my neck.

Turning on my back and opening my legs for him to settle between them, he slowly pulls my straps down my arms kissing the tops of my breasts. I pull his shirt over his head and start to reach for his zipper but he stops me. He kisses down my belly, he stops around my panty line and kissing all around them, but not moving them at all. He kisses my hip bones and my inner thighs all the while leaving my panties in place. Then he starts licking my center through the panties and he has me coming within minutes without actually having his mouth directly on me.

I'm crying out his name in my release as he rips my thong away. With no barriers between his mouth, he brings his tongue back to my center and licks my clit as he alternates bringing his tongue lower and inside my body. As he thrust his tongue inside me, I start to come again. Finally coming down from what he had done to me, I try and reach for his pants but he beats me to it, ripping them away and quickly returning between my legs. Instead of taking him into my body, I reach down, and stroke him with my hands, encircling him, I continue stroking him as he groans his response. He can only take so much, before he rolls onto his back and pulls me on top of him, I quickly sink onto his lap and take him inside my body. He felt so unbelievably good and I was totally filled to capacity from his possession.

He started moving his hips under me while I moved mine to match with his. I sat up and watched as he responded to being fully imbedded inside me. His eyes were on mine as we moved together quickly losing the ability to reason as we both strive towards the same goal.

I had already came twice but with Stefan, he always wanted me to have more. I kept moving over him and with his encouragement began feeling my third orgasm coming on. "Stefan," I practically screamed. Knowing me so well, he brought his hands to my hips, holding me closer to him as he continued thrusting his hips into mine. "Please, you need to go." I told him as I tighten my inner walls around him. "Oh, God. Elena. You' re about to make me." as he starts to come.

As I feel him come inside me, it triggers my own orgasm and for the third time I let myself go.

Laying on top of him and trying to catch my breath. I sigh and think to myself 'This is going to be a very long night.' As if he could read my mind he whispers.

"Hmmm. I hope you don't expect to get any sleep tonight." As we both start to come back down to earth from what we had just shared.

"No, I don't expect anything but more of you." I respond back to him kissing his lips and running my hands down his chest, feeling him start to harden inside of me.

'Yes, long night indeed.' I think to myself.

"The best night of our lives." I tell him, as our eyes lock and he brings our lips back together.

* * *

Sorry, if it was mainly smut, but that's all I could come up with tonight. *hehe*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Continued from last chapter, They just can't get enough of each other. Warning! Smut alert.

* * *

Laying across Stefan's chest after an intense second round of lovemaking, Elena was tracing infinity patterns with her fingers over his heart as she finally spoke. "Hmmm. I missed you so much. And I can't imagine life without you. Without this."

"Thank you for being there for me and for not giving up on me when I wanted to give up on myself. God, I hate myself for even thinking of leaving you and for frightening you." Stefan tells her placing kissing on her forehead.

"Shhh…." Elena tells him putting her fingers to his lips. "All that matters is that you're all better and I'm back in your arms. In your bed. With you."

"Yes you are, in my bed. So what I'm I going to do with you now?"

"I don't know. Kiss me?"

"Hmmm. Maybe. Do you want to be kissed?" Stefan teases her, tracing his finger over the outline of her lips, as her tongue darted out to taste his finger.

"Or I could taste you." Elena teases back, taking his middle finger inside her mouth. "You taste delicious. Tangy. sweet."

"Elena, that sweet part you taste is you." Their teasing quickly becoming something else as the pull of her mouth on his finger reminded him of other ways she had of pleasing him. "God. Your mouth is so hot."

"I could move my mouth elsewhere."

"Where would you move it?"

"Here." kissing his neck. "Here." kissing his chest. "Here." slowly making her way down to his belly. Keeping her downward movement and kissing him everywhere but where he really wanted her mouth to be.

"Elena." practically begging her to take him.

Taking pity on him, she grasps him with both hands and slowly licks him from base to tip. Just like his fingers tasted like them, his dick tasted like them too. As she takes him into her mouth, he grabs her legs and moves them up by his head, letting them straddle him, as he pulls her ass onto his face, sitting her on his mouth but temporarily dislodging her mouth from him with his sudden movement. She quickly finds him with her mouth again, as they work on giving each other mutual pleasure. His tongue and mouth were fastened on her clit, that alone was starting to make her lose her concentration. His hands were wrapped around her thighs, holding her open for him but then he added his fingers and she soon can't remember her own name. She couldn't keep it up, she's trying hard to keep pleasing him but with what he's doing with his mouth on her, soon has her coming. The feel of her mouth on him and the liquid heat that's now pouring into his mouth from her, he feels himself start to lose it. He moves her from his face and back down his body. Sitting up with her back to him, he brings her down on him. Impaling her on him with a single thrust. She screams his name. Taking him so deep and coming over and over with each deep thrust of his body into hers. He can't hold off any longer either. The way her body is taking his, makes him start to come deep inside of her, but he can't stop thrusting, he keeps going until his completely emptied everything he has in her. They're still sitting up, him inside of her when she finally moves off of him, pushing him back down on the bed to lay in his arms. Elena tells him. "Every time I think we can't get any better, it gets better. How can that be?" reaching up to caress his face and bringing his lips to hers for a brief kiss.

"Can't. Speak. Or think straight. You killed me." he quips.

"Me?" pointing at herself. "I can bring you back to life if you would like." raising her eyebrow and stroking her hand down his body.

"You already have, over and over again. Each time we're together." Stefan moves her hair out of her face and down her back

"Me too. You are my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too." kissing her to show her how much.

Elena ends the kiss before it turns into another love session. "Now, how about a shower and fresh sheets?"

"Why? We'll just get messy again." Stefan replies using typical guy logic, not wanting to move a muscle.

"Well, we at least need a stack of towels by this bed, you know for quick clean ups and I'm thirsty, can you bring me a drink?"

"Yes love, I'll get you a drink, clean sheets and towels from the laundry closet. Now do me a favor and start thinking about us together in that shower." Stefan tells her tilting his head towards the bathroom as he rolls off the bed and steps into his pants.

"Sure, don't be long. I might start without you."

Smiling at her as he leaves the room to make a trip to the kitchen for that drink for her.

Walking into the kitchen he encounters Damon getting ice for his bourbon.

"Why can't you wear a shirt? You think I want to see you half-dressed?" Damon said drunkenly, frowning at his brother.

"It's 2 am. I didn't think you'd be up. What's your problem anyway?" Stefan answers getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it with tap water.

"You are." Damon tells him as he moves around Stefan to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, Damon. What's going on?" Stefan attempts to stop him by putting a hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon shrugs off his hand. "Don't touch me. Ever." As he walks out of the room.

Watching his brother walk away from him, Stefan knew that something had happened with Elena, she and Damon had bonded, ironically, over him. He couldn't help but feel worried that Damon was going to cause trouble for him and Elena but he also knew that Damon, finally feeling something for someone, was a positive thing too. He just wished that him and his brother didn't have to fall for the same woman. Again.

Bringing the water, towels and sheets back to his bedroom, Stefan finds Elena asleep, curled up to his pillow. Throwing the linens on the foot of the bed and sitting the water on the nightstand, he watches her sleep, very tempted to wake her up and give her a drink. No, he had worn her out tonight. Plus, she probably hadn't got a good night sleep in days, so he couldn't be selfish even though he's not ready for the night to end.

Feeling insecure from his recent out of control bloodlust and still recovering mentally from the past few days, he stared at her, wondering if someday he would lose her. To mortality, if she stayed human, he expected. To Damon, that was different. Damon had already worked his way into her life and she considered him a friend. And he knew what was wrong with Damon tonight, what he was feeling tonight and any night that Elena was here. He was jealous. Jealous. He knew the feeling, he hated the way that Damon looked at his girl. He was worried that somehow her feelings would deepen and history would repeat itself. But he knew Elena, he knew how loyal she was, that she would rather die than betray someone she loved. And she loved him. She was his. She was in his bed. Naked.

No, he would worry about it later, right now he just wanted to be with her. Crawling onto the bed, he pulls her to him, into his arms. She was his. Right here, right now. That was enough, for now.


End file.
